


The Best Company

by kitty_fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Express, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is surprised to find that Draco is the best company to be found on the Hogwarts Express upon returning for his 8th year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Company

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published October 1, 2011 on [Livejournal](http://kitty-fic.livejournal.com/181578.html).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Written for hd_commentfest September's Back to School Challenge.

Harry stepped from the platform onto the Hogwarts Express. It felt strange to be going back after all that had happened, but yet somehow, it felt right. Harry wasn’t quite ready to give up Hogwarts yet.

Of course what was right for him wasn't necessarily right for Ron, who'd chosen to stay with George and help run the shop.

All of his friends seem to be busy, their lives moving forward fast paced. It's not that Harry wasn’t moving forward but he seemed to be going so much slower than everyone else.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna all had obligations to Hogwarts and Neville had found love with Hannah. As Harry passed through the train compartments he was greeted by everyone it seemed.

They all wanted to talk to him, touch him, be near him, but Harry couldn't help but feel a bit claustrophobic. The war had ended but his fame hadn't. It was all the same or worse than before. Harry was polite as he moved quickly through the train looking for a reprieve from the masses who all wanted something from _The Boy Who Lived_. None of them capable of seeing him for who he really was.

When Harry opened the door to the last compartment, it was blessedly quiet. He looked up to see only one person sitting there - _Draco Malfoy._

Draco looked up at him, then quickly turned away. Harry started to turn around, go back the way he came but the thought of going back out there and having everyone else fawn all over him was completely unappealing. At least in here, he knew that Draco saw _him_ and not just what the papers say he'd done.

Harry stood with his back to the door for a moment more, but still Draco refused to look up at him. Finally Harry moved. A few long strides placed Harry in front of Draco and he took a seat.

Draco steadfastly ignored him and Harry couldn't help but grin at the git's stubborn streak. After long moments of silence, Draco looked up and met Harry's gaze.

"What do you want, Potter."

"I don't want anything, Malfoy. Is it so hard to believe that yours is the best company that this train has to offer today?"

Draco scowled at him, but Harry could see beyond the bravado to the uncertainty that was visible in Draco’s expressive gray eyes.

Harry decided then to cut right to the point. He thrust his hand out to Draco. It was odd how they'd come full circle, but Harry was more than ready for a new start on life and that meant ending this petty rivalry with Draco as well.

Draco stared him down unbelievingly for a moment, then slowly reached out his own hand and grasped Harry's in a firm shake.


End file.
